Changes
by viktriap
Summary: A quick oneshot about life in the Underworld. Centers around the time when Cole got the assignemt to destroy the Charmed Ones.


**AN: **This is just a short something. I always come up with something like this when I have a kind of writer's block. I hope you enjoy it! It has a slight sexual content so be warned. However I don't think it deserves an 'M' if you think differently just let me know because I'm not so sure about ratings.

Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own anything!

**Changes**

The party started to rise to the highest pitch by the time Cole arrived. He stepped into the huge room without being stopped by the guards who stood next to the door. They knew him, after all he was a frequent visitor in the household.

He looked around and glimpsed Raynor at a table surrounded by some gorgeous women and other powerful-looking demons. Cole didn't plan to disturb him so he walked to the bar and asked for a drink. Then he stayed there and watched the drift.

The crème of the Underworld was there and Cole in his simple black suit was largely underdressed. Some of the guests already threw curious glances at him. It was nothing new for him – for these elite demons Belthazor was a curiosity, especially for women.

He had to wait about half an hour until Raynor left his table and walked over to him.

"Come with me, Belthazor!" he said simply and they walked out the room and along a corridor.

They went to Raynor's study which looked almost like a human study from the 18th century.

"Sit down!"

Cole did as he was told and waited for Raynor to speak.

"As you probably know Our Liege charged the Triad with the destruction of the Charmed Ones. Well, until now all their efforts were useless and the Source starts to get impatient. He asked us to lend a hand to the Triad and we decided to lend you for this job. The deal has some advantages for you as well. The Source trusted the Triad with the soul of your father that I know you want to get back. If you succeed they will give it over to you."

Cole's heart jumped but he didn't let his hopes raise too much. He got this promise many times before, but those promises remained unkept.

"The Charmed Ones?" he asked thoughtfully instead.

"Yes."

It sounded like a new suicide mission, but he had many of those and still was here.

"Shall I appear in front of the Triad then?"

"No. They will summon you when the time comes."

"Do you want me to report to you?"

"No. This is the Triad's business."

"I thought they were not your best friends."

"This is politics, my boy. Only politics."

"I'm glad that I'm not a politician then."

"I don't think you're subtle enough for that anyway. But talking about your abilities: Zardian is here and he brought some of his minions as well. He still owes me and I was thinking about a bet. What do you think about a fight?"

"So that you can show Zardian that you're still the best?" He knew his old teacher good enough.

"Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fights were a common entertainment on the Underworld's parties. It was a game for the powerful demons. Two participants nominated one of their minions who had to fight against each-other. The guests could bet for the winner. The guests also decided the conditions of the fight. This time they decided that the fight should go with athames and physical power and without using their other powers.

The fight itself took place in a circle that was hastily conjured up by Raynor. All the guests stood around it. Cole stood next to his mentor and eyed his opponent. He seemed to be very strong but more than that… Cole met him before and he wasn't a real match for him.

"Don't kill him too quickly!" Raynor said and he nodded.

He took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt, then stepped into the circle.

He was right: the other demon wasn't an experienced fighter. He might be talented but Cole has fought like this for more the ninety years and he could easily predict his every move.

For the first five minutes Cole simply sidestepped his attacks but didn't cut him. Then the demon attacked again, tried to kick out the knife from Cole's hand but he moved too slowly and the knife ran deep into his right forearm.

Then his left shoulder got injured, then his right thigh, then the athame dug deep into his side. After ten minutes he could barely stand but Cole was still fit and had not even the slightest scratch. Cole threw a quick glance at Raynor who just nodded at his student. Then he pulled the other demon to the ground with a fast movement and cut his throat with a clear cut. Some of the blood splashed onto the guests in the first row but they only cheered about it.

Cole straightened up and stepped out of the circle because the fight was over. Raynor clapped him on the back almost fatherly and then left to reap his laurels.

Cole turned to find his jacket but instead found himself face to face with a woman he didn't want to see at all.

"You were quite good" she said.

"I can't thank it to you, mother."

"Can't you? Wasn't it me who give you over to Raynor for tutoring?"

"If I remember correctly you sold me for money because you didn't need some trash that would only hinder you."

The woman just shrugged. She didn't look older than forty and had a marvelous appearance that was only emphasized by her beautiful red silk dress.

"By the way what are you doing here?" Cole asked with an edge in his voice. "I didn't know that you belonged to nobility."

"I would never join these swell-headed snobs. But this is a good place to find some business and I have some connections…"

"Yeah, I can imagine. If you don't mind I have my own business here so…"

He turned away without another word and finally managed to find his jacket. He decided to leave quickly when Raynor's voice stopped him.

"Belthazor, wait!"

He stopped and waited for his mentor.

"I have a prominent guest of mine who would like to get to know you. I offered her one of my bedrooms."

Cole knew what this meant of course. He was an exotic trophy for these kind of women: the mysterious mercenary and assassin.

"I don't feel up to it right now" he said.

"This isn't somebody who you can refuse" Raynor answered firmly. "She waits for you on the second floor."

"I see."

He turned quickly so Raynor couldn't see how annoyed he was about this. He was fed up with his role in the hierarchy. If somebody had to be killed he was praised as the mighty Belthazor but other than that he was only an interesting toy for them. And a half-human more over who was always estimated as an inferior creature. However nowadays they didn't dare to tell him so openly they still made him feel it every single day.

He was still fuming when he arrived at the proper room. When he stepped inside the woman in the room turned to look at him. In that moment he realized why Raynor told that he couldn't refuse her. She seemed to be in her fifties but was of course much-much older than that. She had to be at least eight-hundred. Cole didn't know her name and didn't know much about her but knew the most important thing: she was the mother of the Source, and their Liege only living relative.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Good."

She stepped closer and looked him up and down.

"My son has been very satisfied with you lately. Do you think that you can satisfy my needs as well?"

She stood so close to him now that Cole could feel her breath on his face.

"I always try my best."

"Do you know what happens to those who disappoint me?" her voice was husky and she started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"I have a good guess."

"Raynor was right about you."

She was finished with the buttons and pulled down his jacket and shirt with one quick motion.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you are an insufferable cynic. But I like it."

Her hands moved on his chest her nails scraping thin red lines on his skin. Cole still felt rage about the whole situation but he also felt desire waking up in him. Belthazor craved this demoness but Cole was angry because she handled him as an object and the two emotions combined in a strange mixture.

"Start to undress me!" the woman said in authoritarian voice.

"Do you want to order me around the whole night?" he asked back and didn't move.

"Don't you like it?" her hands were playing around his belt now.

"No, I don't." He grabbed both her shoulders and pushed her on the bed.

Her breathing became quicker instantly.

"Aren't you scared of me?" she asked.

"No. I'll probably die soon, anyway."

She eyed him for a while.

"Then come here… please."

They had a long and lustful and quite rough night together then and the ancient demoness – whose name was Lohra, as Cole later found out – felt more than satisfied as the dawn arrived.

"I will tell your mentor that you are really his best student" she said. "You're even better than him at this age."

Cole was sitting on the edge of the bed and was pulling up his shirt. When he heard the words he looked back at the woman raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes. Of course I was also younger then."

Cole dressed up fully and stood up to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked wistfully.

"Yes. I have a job to do."

"You should visit me when you come back."

"_If_ I come back."

"Raynor told me that you are sent against the Charmed Ones."

"Did he?"

"They might be the most powerful witches but they are also women. Experiencing your skills I'm sure that you could twist them around your little finger in no time. But it's just an idea.'

"I'll take it into consideration."

Then he left the room and the house quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
